1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the production of foam cushions with a textile cover, in particular of seat cushions for motor vehicles, in which the cover is inserted into the mold cavity of a form tool and is adapted to the contour of the mold cavity by the application of a vacuum and subsequently a foam-forming reaction mixture is introduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The introduction of a cover into a mold cavity without forming undesirable creases such that it fits against the wall and the gates of the mold cavity in conformity with the contour, as well as, optionally, the insertion of folds which are desired at particular points, for example, the cushion corners, is still a problem, especially in cover materials which are not elastic. However, in elastic materials difficulties also arise because apart from the formation of undesirable ceases, overstretching of the covering can also occur. The covering is overstretched mostly at exposed points such as edges, ridges, corners, etc., and causes premature wear of the cushion cover. For this reason attempts have already been made to use a top ram apart from the usual tentering frames, to press the cover into the mold cavity in order to improve the introduction of the cover. In this process the risk of damage to the cover and/or any sealing sheeting which might have been placed on its underside exists. As is the case in all stamping or pressing devices the danger of injuries also exists to the operators during movement of the top ram. The ability to exactly reproduce the insertion process presents problems. A special top ram is required for each form tool because the top ram must be adapted to the contour of the mold cavity at least approximately. It is also disadvantageous that the fitting procedure is not visible because of the top ram.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process and a device for the production of foam cushions in which the feeding of the cover into the mold cavity is improved with respect to exactness, the time spent and safety of the operators. This object is achieved in accordance with the present invention by the use of movable gates.